


[蝙绿/BruceHal]  Bite me （fin）

by godsown



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsown/pseuds/godsown
Summary: 联盟发起了一场会议零头罩的活动。hmm对Hal来说这个活动不算太妙。弃权：请你俩尽情的……





	[蝙绿/BruceHal]  Bite me （fin）

1.

蝙蝠侠必须要停止对他做这件事。

Hal Jordan正感到无法呼吸。

当一件事关系到一个健康人类规律自觉的呼吸，并且恼人到让一个意志力强大的绿灯侠的注意力被无辜的分散时你就知道这件事必须马上解决。他必须今天就严肃地跟蝙蝠侠谈一谈，蝙蝠侠必须要停止触碰他的耳朵。

就在刚才，蝙蝠侠又那么做了。他一只手拿着文件，另一只手的食指尖快速地在耳朵上拂了一下，整个动作再简单不过，持续不足一秒。而在这种时长半小时的惯例会议上，蝙蝠侠做出这种动作再自然不过。而这个动作从Hal无意中发现的那一刻，就让他抓了狂。

自从联盟大家的身份内部公开后，内部会议时每个人脸上的面具都消失了。Barry是第一个这样做的人，Hal是第二个，蝙蝠侠是最后一个——当全联盟都用毫无遮蔽的表情表达交流的意图时，蝙蝠侠和他的黑色头罩就显得特别荒唐。当某个下午例会蝙蝠侠终于摘下头罩出席会议，红色速跑者的脸上露出近似于启蒙运动发起者的自豪，公主和超人露出相同的惊喜微笑，而Hal却不小心让原本散漫地架在会议桌上的脚，踢翻了水杯。

说起来有点点丢脸，Hal既是第一个到会议室的人，也是霸占瞭望塔公共休息室最久的人。在投机取巧地讨房东欢迎这种需要费心的事情上，他向来不够上心。坏处是住处不够稳定，好处是因为住处不够稳定，联盟的会议总是第一个先到，准时无比——从公共休息室带着自己的水杯坐在桌子旁边，架着脚，手臂放在脑后，放松无比地盯着会议室入口。在批判迟到人物时他向来秉公尽责，毫不留情。

那天下午蝙蝠侠进来时Hal正在走神。当实现“头罩自由”的蝙蝠侠面无表情地走进来时，Hal被那张脸惊到了，然后条件反射性地，立刻将原本架在桌子上的脚收回到地面，因为动作太过突然，中途还碰倒了水杯。那只可怜的杯子触地一声巨响后摔了个粉碎。

Hal不能够更尴尬了。

蝙蝠侠继续毫无表情地用平板上的操作指令给他点了个蝙蝠牌的清洁机器人，那只欢乐的电子家养小精灵旋风般地收拾好了残局，在其他人来之前所有的玻璃碎片都不见了。

哈。

Hal的脚再也没有办法回到桌子上了，和带头罩的蝙蝠侠独处会激发出他内在所有的好斗细胞，可是当蝙蝠侠取掉了头罩，整件事情的不舒服程度就开始诡异地指数级上升。他既不能放松地几乎躺在椅子上，也不能把脚对着那只蝙蝠侠，他能允许自己做到的只有正襟危坐地留在椅子上，然后理理自己的头发。

就像在备战。

真是见鬼，他这样正儿八经露出靠谱的表情坐直，背后的动机说起来真的有点心虚。类比了几次后，Hal得出结论：就像他能和奥利躺在酒吧沙发上没什么营养的闲聊，但是当旁边坐了一个惊艳无比的小妞时，没任何形象的瘫在沙发里这件事就开始变得难以忍受。

只是在这件事上，蝙蝠侠成了那个该死的小妞。该死，即使是取掉头罩的玫瑰，他的名字仍旧是荆棘啊。

从那之后，好奇的Hal Jordan就开始明目张胆地盯着蝙蝠侠看。这件事情正常无比，大家都盯着蝙蝠侠看，因为他有重要行动需要部署，你需要用目光表达专注和专业，而Hal的麻烦在于，即使在听取任务布置时他依旧会分神。他觉得蝙蝠侠的头发才是让他摔坏水杯的罪魁祸首。而当蝙蝠侠怀疑地用那双蓝色的眼睛盯进Hal的眼睛时，Hal再次迅速更换了责怪目标。

2.

亿万富翁的待遇大概和当红明星差不多，金光闪闪，一切行踪都被记录在各大媒体的头条或专栏里。所以Hal最近的浏览记录也不算是特别能公开的事，他开始研究“去蝙蝠侠化”后的那个人还拥有什么。他从惯常无视的八卦首页熟练地找到了探讨Bruce Wayne各类穿着和各式新闻的版面，并乐在其中——比他愿意承认的还要多一点。

几天下来，他已经找到了他最爱的餐厅、最喜欢使用的袖扣、最热衷的西装颜色和晚餐点单某类食物出现的频率，还有交往时间最长的麻豆。比他的记录还要惨——一周，Hal简直有点兴高采烈，还是只算工作日的那种。

但是他看到的那些东西和他了解到的东西差距太远。头条上的Bruce是个粗心狂，丢三落四，做事不够稳重，会不小心在任何不合适的场合放声大笑。而当蝙蝠侠拿着准备好的文件和计划详细解释给联盟听时，Hal深知不会有比他更加谋划深远的策略家，他在操纵精密仪器时和那些头条上露出的表情完全不一样。他明明聪明到可怕，却让自己在公众眼里的形象变成不学无术的享乐主义者，头脑简单，为追求快感和刺激连命都能不要。

从天空飞行器到潜艇，从修身皮革到紧绷的头罩，从高糊的路人偷拍到慈善宣传硬照，这个人把标准拔得太高，所有的难事都被降低到了让人发指的难度等级。而他抹掉别人眼中漫不经心的笑，充满智慧地坐在一群拥有超能力的人身边，和他们聊如何化解眼前的危机。绝大部分时间，他的计划总是正确高效，执行精密，他们总会度过一个又一个难关。他明明能够做到那么多事情，却愿意花费时间在这里为他们出谋划策。

“灯侠，”蝙蝠侠在叫他。

Hal回过神来：“收到，只周旋不干预，尽量远程观望，必要时后方打击。”

他的脚再也不在会议时出现在桌子上了，他注意研究了蝙蝠侠的每一段话，甚至还能够偷偷在私下里凭借记忆帮蝙蝠补充会议记录，蝙蝠侠看向他的眼神。在他研究蝙蝠侠一周后开始变得奇怪。

事情是这样失控的。Bruce Wayne做了一个价值五百美金的发型，Hal提前在小报的独家新闻中看到了。狗仔找到一个绝佳的位置，那张照片的拍摄水平漂亮到像是摆拍。Hal 不怎么高兴地看着这个发型，在第三天时才在例行会议上见到了蝙蝠侠。就在这一天，Hal Jordan祈祷Barry能够再次发起一个大家一起戴头罩的运动。因为他开始有点受不了了。

Hal终于发现这件事情错在哪里。他太过执着地研究取掉头罩的蝙蝠侠究竟哪里变化，以至于对对方的了解越来越错位，五百美金的发型绝对不是他为蝙蝠侠放下脚再改变舒适坐姿的原因。

然而在Hal坐立不安地盯着蝙蝠时发生了一件事。蝙蝠侠做了个小动作。

他伸出一只手指快速碰了一下耳朵尖。这一下，Hal突然觉得呼吸困难。就像他的呼吸系统突然变得狭窄，摄取空气剧烈减少。他心脏跳动的幅度如此明显，几乎能感到血液正滚烫地从他的心脏流向因摄氧不足而发冷的呼吸系统。

他移开了视线，盯视蝙蝠侠太久的报应终于降临。

3.

Hal陷入了持久的麻烦中。

触碰耳朵似乎成了蝙蝠侠低头翻阅文件时的最新习惯，当他决定先和谁说话时也会偶尔先碰一下耳朵尖，再波澜不惊地用那双蓝色的眼睛直视对方开展对话。Hal在那短暂的一秒钟内心跑过无数个念头，比他的浏览八卦网站的记录更加不适合公开。

但是每次他看到那个动作时都会在一秒钟的呼吸困难中，忍不住跑过一秒钟为什么自己要这样。

他的结论是，他对待他耳朵尖的方式全错。

首先这是一个极度私密的动作。Hal会为了这个论点据理力争的！

其次，蝙蝠侠不能有小动作，取掉头罩的蝙蝠侠要表现出和戴上头罩时相符的威严。联盟的威信取决于此。

最后，蝙蝠侠没有考虑他的感受。他几乎要在那无限的一秒钟窒息。

见鬼，这都是什么乱七八糟的！

如果Hal再对自己诚实点，大概会承认他在踢翻水杯那一晚上做的那个梦中，一切都是从啃咬耳朵开始的。他只咬了一下，干净利落，大方得体，但 接下来的梦如果要仔细回想，恐怕Hal将再也无法直视蝙蝠侠的眼睛。所以在某些混乱不清的时刻，你会以为这是蝙蝠对梦里发生那些事情的暗示。

蝙蝠侠今天频繁地在碰自己的耳朵。Hal感到极度难受，想让他马上停下来。

也许他的动作太明显了，会议结束时Clark关心地问他是否感觉还好。Hal已经下定决心要把事情和蝙蝠侠说明白，让他尽量保持专业别再碰自己耳朵，他要尽量谦虚谨慎地说，关于耳朵这种某些时刻助兴极度有益的地方，在公共场合触碰并不合适，他有几个好主意可以供他参考。Clark疑惑地和其它人一起先走了。Hal磨磨蹭蹭地等着蝙蝠侠整理好材料。

Hal已经开始学会在蝙蝠侠摸耳朵尖的这种正常的动作中控制呼吸。

“怎么？”蝙蝠侠扬起一根眉毛。

“我需要你帮我一个忙。”Hal深吸了一口气，“别再碰你的耳朵了？”

“什么？”旁边的沙赞还没有走，听到了这句话，“蝙蝠侠你的耳朵怎么了，没怎么？那是联盟突然玩了某个我不懂的游戏，还是定了什么我没听到的规则。”

“即使有也是绿灯侠定的。只要你能保证正常出勤课堂，联盟的例行公事你可以不用参与。”蝙蝠侠皱着眉头回答沙赞，“还有你在说什么？”

“帮个忙，停止这样。”Hal快速地碰了下自己的耳朵。

“你是说这样？”然后他模仿了那个让Hal抓狂的动作。这次是直视着Hal的眼睛做了那个动作，然后爽快地拒绝了Hal，“不。”

沙赞决定不走了：“嗨，耳朵没有什么。我在一本旧的科普书上读到的是瓦肯星人拥有一双尖耳朵，他们可以用尖耳朵保持理智。空气中含有什么逻辑思维接收器，我猜？如果蝙蝠侠使我们中最聪明的人，他可以想怎么用他的耳朵就怎用。”

Hal已经在蝙蝠侠再三触碰自己的耳朵的动作中已经让理智断了弦：“没有瓦肯星，没有瓦肯人。你能回去做完你的天文功课别来捣乱吗!”

“如果我能飞到那些星球上，”沙赞不太高兴地说，“就能对于对这些星球的石头究竟含有哪些矿物质这类问题，给与老鼠尾巴那么大的关心。真可惜我去的地方都不太远。”

“如果你马上离开，”Hal动用了自己最后的耐心告诉沙赞，“选一个星球，一小时后见。”

“这是贿赂，”沙赞表情拒绝，但是十分配合地走出会议室，贴心地关上了门，“但我的确记得谁说过别打扰成年人谈恋爱。你确定一小时够吗？”

“快走。”

“那不是教育未成年人的正确方式。”蝙蝠侠朝沙赞离去的方向偏了偏头，“他以后还会这样干。你被他这样敲诈几次了？”

“我们在讨论育儿方式吗？我们突然决定一起养几只猫猫狗狗或者可爱的蓝眼睛小鸟吗？没有。所以下一个话题行吗。别再碰你的耳朵了。”

“姑且是因为你刚从太空回来不够适应，但据我所知没有任何星球的风俗会把这个动作当做冒犯。我敢保证Clark在会议期间打了三个哈欠，而戴安娜碰了她左边的发梢多过五次，Barry中途出去三次，而他每次回来都要心虚地看着我，欲盖弥彰。J'Onn的眼神在门口徘徊了接近7次，连你都下意识地把手伸向以前放置水杯的位置多达十次。这事就和某人晚上爱打呼噜某人吃饭声音很大一样，是群体生活的副产品，是让人厌恶的社会交际中的恼人细节，对我来说，这个恼人的部分就是我会碰自己的耳朵。Hal Jordan，人应当尽量吸收生活的色彩,而忘掉它的细节,细节永远是庸俗的。顺便说一句公共休息室里有新杯子，”Bruce Wayne没有任何表情的补充了一句，“每个人都有。”

“天哪。”Hal难以置信地望着他，“你这都是在说些什么。我只是在请求你别碰自己的耳朵。”

“而我刚刚拒绝了你。”

“你不能拒绝我。”Hal震惊地看着他，“这不是什么无理的要求，就只是别碰你的耳朵而已。克制一下自己的手，想象手和耳朵尖是两个分离的主体，这有什么困难的！”

“你能给手和耳朵赋予不同的意识吗，还是你觉得连这种条件反射的动作我都能想像一下分离的主体，然后控制住不去做。”

“这就是一个简单的请求，”也许和他靠的近一点能让他改变注意，Hal缩短了他们的距离，“拜托，这件事已经威胁到了我的身心健康，你肯定不知道为一个短暂的动作感到窒息是什么滋味。我会去看医生，也许某天能治好这个心理上对群体生活中某人习惯动作不适应的小问题，但是在那之前我真的不想再给心脏增加多余的负担。”

Bruce正睁大眼睛看着他，从这个距离，他的眼睛……就像是晚霞褪去后，蓝黑色的积雨云和云边的浅光降落在海面上，是光芒和风也无法完全造就的深蓝和明亮。

那种熟悉的窒息和呼吸道狭窄的感觉再次抓住了Hal，如果这个时候他还不知道自己有什么毛病那才是真的疯了。

他想杀了Barry，他们曾经是多么安全。每个人都应该严实地捂住自己的脸、脖子、手臂、头发丝还有耳朵！就像欲望不会在某时某刻拂过一样，就像他们每一个人都只是为了共同目标聚在一起的超级英雄，他们只是名字和代号下的幽灵，毫无个性，只存目的和正义。每一个人真实的样子都是隐形的。

可是如果他永远见不到这样的人，永远感受不到在这种呼吸下缓慢流动的渴望和沉重的价值——

他只是在渴望触碰那里的是自己的手指而已。

不是快速又轻轻的一碰。而是停留足以赋予它颜色的时间和力度，不是短暂的一秒而是绵长到足以让他在那里附上自己的呼吸和温度，湿润和叹息。

就在这时候蝙蝠侠再一次下意识地做了那个动作。

这可能有点古怪。但是在理智做出这个判断之前已经先行把手放在了那里。蝙蝠侠的手停在了半空。

非常非常软，软到好像不能承受一点点挫折和沮丧，但你会惊讶它见证了蝙蝠侠多少次冒险，又听过多少人说了好像永远不会停下的情话。

他终于做到了从蝙蝠侠摘下头罩的第一天，或者是从他见到蝙蝠侠的表面下究竟是什么样人时就想做的事情。他摸到了他的耳朵，然后另一只手搂住了他的脖子，一只脚向前，紧接着脑袋向前——

蝙蝠侠大概还处于震惊中所以没有立刻打开他的手扭断他的胳膊或者向后一跳，一跃三米。

他如愿以偿地舔咬到了蝙蝠侠的耳朵。蝙蝠侠触碰这里的方式曾让他几乎窒息，因为在幻想中正确的方式应该是这样的。

他首先靠近那里，感受到自己的呼吸撞上耳尖后回馈过来的温度，接下来的最重要，他需要快速地吻一吻那里，让它感受到最轻柔的触碰，让它……准备好。你不知道下一次呼吸拂过那里时会不会伴随着某人让人惊讶的吻或者啃咬。但是Hal不愿意让愿望时间实现的时间拖得太远。

他咬了上去，就是这一部分让它抓狂。因为在梦想实现的时候，在蝙蝠侠的耳朵被注意到时，他们应该是这样的——被正确地对待和珍惜，被长久的触碰就像永远不愿停止，被低语覆盖告诉他，他的每一寸——每一寸都引人呼吸困难。他会屏息凝视，直到自己得到他的每一部分，每一处细小的部分。

蝙蝠侠的喉咙动了一下，脑袋不再僵硬地停在那里而是配合Hal的动作凑近了那么一下，就一点点，微不可视的一点，Hal却仿佛重新得到呼吸的能力。

“哇，”Hal停下来，正视着那处曾被银边映衬，现在却像反射了初日的眼睛，接着说了一句挺煞风景的话，“我知道我有反应，咬一口前我就知道了。可那是什么，我没想到你也会有反应。”

“你是白痴吗。”巨有钱的亿万富翁·不那么吓人的蝙蝠侠·五百美金维护的头发已经略微变长·韦恩正在瞪着他，“你打算咬我咬一个小时吗？”

Hal才意识到自己同沙赞的那个倒霉约定：“我打算就在这里占用你一小时了，先这么打算着。”

蝙蝠侠不带任何表情地看了他半分钟。真的，这是他听过的最古怪的表白和占有。

“你打算就这样？”蝙蝠终于忍不住拿手指在他们俩之间绕了绕，指了指他们，再指一指会议室上方的监控。

Hal一定是误会了什么。他笑得像是得到了鱼作为奖励的猫：“当然不是。我也可以实施标准步骤，鲜花，酒，晚餐，一大堆的赞美，还有一堆关于我为什么开始喜欢你的耳尖和为什么又开始迷恋你的指尖的胡话，以及我会问你一个问题，为什么我会一秒秒地发现开始为你身上各种部分开始着迷。你可以开始思考如何回答那个问题。”

蝙蝠侠审视了一下他，他开始想要认真地讨伐Barry的这个“让我们都别戴头罩”的倡议。在没有遮蔽的情况下掩藏想法、保持专业，真的是一件，非常非常吃力的事情。

“夜巡在六个小时后结束。”他努力不放出任何表情地盯着Hal，在脑海里慢慢思考Hal的那个“渐渐为你身上各处而着迷”的症状是不是什么会传染的东西。

Hal快乐地回答：“我会在三小时后就回来。我可以去哥谭找你吗。”

“可以。”最终蝙蝠侠说到。

“所以，”Hal跑出会议室又折返回来，冲着他期待地微笑，“蝙蝠，这算个约会，对吗。”

“是的。”他想要保持住这个表情，然而最终失败，嘴角翘起。

4.

Hal Jordan是个巨型的瞄准目标。不管在哪里都是。闪闪发光地聒噪才是他的常态。

热爱飘在空中，擅长扭动——你会惊讶一个人失去重力作用时能在半空中做到多少灵活动作。懒懒散散，遇到某些事时又意外地较真和严肃——如果他总是一副会议室那样架着脚的漫不经心样，恐怕2814扇区的某些小行星早就毁灭多次了。

通常情况下蝙蝠侠只愿意研究他的背影。因为当你正面面对这个人时，他的嘴巴没有一刻闲过，他会用喋喋不休的话和丰富的面部表情把一个话题扯到十万八千里，再也无法回头。头疼就头疼在这里，每当Bruce正面对着他时，他做的那些所有靠谱事和说过的所有不靠谱的话全都在蝙蝠侠的脑海中走马观花地上演了一遍，情节精彩刺激。他需要在吩咐事情前估计这个人在办理这件事情上究竟能有多少可信度。答案通常精准地让他满意，那就是吩咐群体正事时，你可以相信他能完成交代的所有难题，但是一到生活上————瞧瞧他踢翻的那只水杯。

还有被沙赞讹诈的一次又一次太空旅行。

蝙蝠侠注意到绿灯侠正在盯着他看时才隐约发现哪里不太对。

他的盯视有点过分了，时刻都在他的身上游走，不管是正面还是背面，绿灯侠毫无掩饰的想法，只顾潜心盯着他看。起初蝙蝠侠只想无视他，但最近这些眼神开始变得让人着恼。绿灯侠已经第十次下意识地去拿那只早就摔坏的杯子，摸了个空后抬头看他一眼——绿灯侠依旧没有注意到全联盟都在休息室里有了一只新杯子。

恐怕蝙蝠侠自己最开始都没意识到，他能感到Hal的视线，不管背面还是低头，自己会在Hal看过来的眼神太过古怪时不自在地摸向耳朵，就像那里就要因为某人视线而变得滚烫。但这件事就像恶性循环，因为Hal观察细微，所以注意到这个，想要他停止去碰自己的耳朵，而他在Hal的盯视和观察下持久不停地想要去碰那里。他不知道该怎么打破。

然后Hal向前一步吻了他——准确地说咬住他的耳朵。

有那么一瞬间挨了咬的蝙蝠侠是生气的。什么样的怪人会做出来这样的事情，但是他的耳朵因为某人长时间的注视而带来的异样感在那个吻中消失，一股温暖的柔软包裹住他。他才意识到自己浪费了多少时间，他早就交付自己的信任却不能面对其他的可能。不愿意正面观察绿灯侠的心情恐怕和觉得戴上头罩能更安全的掩饰如出一辙。

可他死都不会和Hal Jordan承认这个的。

“那如果是个约会，我会两小时后回来。”Hal还在他的眼前乱晃，努力讨价还价地把时间调前。

“如果这样乱晃，十个小时你都回不来。”蝙蝠侠催促他赶快离开，“快走，我会想办法把其他工作的时间缩短。”

“回来后我们能继续这个吗？”Hal比划了一下，“从中断的地方？”

“噢，Jordan，”蝙蝠侠假笑着，“有些事情最好能从头开始。”

绿灯侠点亮了自己的制服，冲着蝙蝠侠飞了个吻，愉快地飞向天空。蝙蝠侠觉得自己某个十分微妙的地方被吻到了。

5.

“看你的脚！”奥利震惊地盯着好友正架在桌子上快乐抖动的脚。

“怎么了，”Hal端起来水杯，“我的脚怎么了。”

“你简直像只会跳舞的快乐企鹅，天哪，你到底遇上什么好事。”

“他把脚收到了桌子下面有两周，”Barry凑近绿箭侠耳语，“然后又变成这样。”

“这就是个例行会议而已，我的姿势和我的工作态度无关，事实上，只有放松时下我才能愉快的高效工作，这是唯一的宗旨对吗。”

“灯侠，放下你的脚。”蝙蝠侠刚刚迈进会议室，在桌子那一头发话。

Barry紧张地收直一下为聊天而歪到一边的身体，害怕蝙蝠侠的会风整顿下一个就会轮到自己。

“不行，我的脚需要休息。这是他们在漫长的会议中唯一能感到舒服的地方。”

他们已经习惯了蝙蝠侠和绿灯侠的争吵和互相反驳，但是下一秒的蝙蝠侠只是低头专心地看文件，然后摸向自己的耳朵。

这一定是什么可怕的信号。因为Hal难以置信地睁大眼睛，张了张嘴似乎想要说什么，最后默不作声地闭上嘴巴，乖乖地把脚收回了回来。奥利一副难以置信的表情，Barry耸耸肩：“Hal嘛，当你不理会他时，他就对反抗没那么有兴趣了。”

沙赞在一边自言自语，声音不大不小：“我很沮丧，因为考砸了，如果我能休息半天，去些漂亮的地方转一转心情大概会好很多。”

“考砸了需要的是认真复习，而不是一顿旅游奖励。”蝙蝠侠在那边阻止了沙赞的自言自语。

6.

“这是个小事。小事，Bruce！你的行为是不可原谅的，居然为了一件小事拿它来操纵我。”Bruce Wayne和Hal Jordan的第十次晚餐约会对话是这样开始的。

“我没有。碰一碰耳朵绝不是什么威胁的信号。”

“那明明对我来说很重要，而你却冷酷无情地利用了我的弱点，剥夺了我的快乐。”Hal严厉地控诉着蝙蝠的行为。

“呃，”Bruce越过桌子握住Hal放在一边的手，身体前倾，声音低沉，“是你说的着迷会一秒秒地转向每一处吗。虽然我很高兴那里还对你有意义，但是不小心利用了那只是无心之过。有什么办法能让你原谅我的无心之过吗。”

Hal回握了对方的手眨了眨眼睛，期待地看着他。

Bruce叹了一口气：“可以，还有吗。”

Hal眨了两下眼睛，这次比上次看起来还期待。Bruce再次叹了一口气：“有点难，但是也可以。“

Hal松开了对方的手，开始着手对付今晚的晚餐。

在他抿下第一口佐餐酒时，Bruce不紧不慢地问他：”看来几次太空旅游也不是没有收获，沙赞到底教了你什么？”

“你说什么？”Hal差点因为太过意外而被酒呛到，他警惕地说，“我什么都没做。”

“亲爱的，”Bruce本想递过去手帕，转念伸手过去帮他擦了擦，“传统意义上这叫敲诈，不是什么靠着眨眨眼的可爱表情就能够掩饰的罪行。你刚刚趁着生气敲诈了我两件事。沙赞还在为考差要补习那件事生气？”

“没有。”Hal吞下一口酒，露出可疑的红晕，“我知道自己在做什么，答应沙赞只是因为没有人能拒绝一个可怜的想要去外太空飞一飞的小男孩。”

“多么，多么地正确啊。”Bruce就像上次那样用手指绕了一圈指了指他们俩，Hal没了声音。

“我吃好了。”Hal快速地喝完了酒，“那个……这里好难吃，以后别来了。”

“你有什么想吃的吗。”Bruce看了看基本没有动的食物。

“有。”Hal看起来惨兮兮的，“你。刚才就想了，而且还挺多。但这里不行。”他指了指监控。

总有一天他和Hal会达成一致，绝对，绝对不能毫无征兆，在公共场合不带脸红心跳的说完这番话，但不是今天，不是这个温度和气氛都适宜而又清闲无事的夜晚。

“你也在敲诈我对不对，”Hal说，“我一定是因为做了错事心中有愧有心虚才这样快速跳过了一百句拐弯抹角，直接了当地邀请你。”

“如果两个人都是自愿的，”Bruce对着餐厅外的哥谭的夜幕，向着Hal做出邀请的姿势，“我想我们都该有副大度的心肠，把这个词的定义再宽泛一点，或者给它换一个名字。”

Hal微笑着握住他的手。两人并肩走入哥谭的夜色中。


End file.
